


Magic Happens

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanart, Multi, One Shot, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Natasha is tired of watching these three tiptoe around each other and they don't have time for it right now.  So she's going to interfere.  They can thank her for it later.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Magic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> So this may actually become something because I've got thoughts on the murders, but we'll see how that goes.

[](https://imgur.com/RPTCJVE)

[ ](https://imgur.com/feAbh6r)

**Magic Happens**

The bell rang as the door opened and Darcy Lewis leaned over the counter to get a good look at the new customer. As the main chef for the café, she felt it her duty to try and be on top of things . . . plus she loved catching any bit of gossip. Her lips twitched and a smile began to blossom as she spotted a familiar head of red curls. “Natasha!” she called out. “What brings you here?”

Relieved green eyes locked on her. “Are you all right?” Natasha demanded, striding over to the counter.

Her eyebrows lifted. “Of course, I am,” she replied, a little befuddled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Barton and I caught a case,” she replied. “Someone’s killing non-humans.”

She stared at the other woman, one hand rising to her throat. “What?”

The breathless word barely passed her lips before another stronger voice echoed the question. Both of them turned at the new voice to find the owner of Stay a Spell, the small bookstore-slash-café, standing in the connecting doorway. James Barnes looked back at them, his ocean blue eyes stormy as his mouth settled in a hard line. While Darcy always found her boss sexy as sin, she had to admit his overprotective aura did funny things to her belly. However, the man also happened to be happily attached to Natasha’s partner and Darcy didn’t poach.

Even if she’d be happy to take both of them.

He did a quick scan of Darcy before focusing on Natasha. “Is Darcy in danger?”

“No more or less than you.”

“That’s what I told him,” Clint noted, wry amusement curving his mouth. He stepped around James and came into the room. Walking over to the countertop, he hopped up to sit on it. “Also mentioned we wanted **both** of them to be careful. You know, maybe do a little extra on the protection bit?”

“I’m not sure we can manage any more protection spells on the building,” Darcy informed them. “The place might implode.”

“Nobody’s touching us in here,” James agreed. “Or upstairs.” Then his eyes narrowed. “But you walk home.”

“It’s not like I can drive right now, boss,” she pointed out. “Jane wrecked my van.”

“No one should let that female drive,” Natasha muttered.

James gave a soft huff of agreement before turning a stern look on Darcy “You can stay here until-.”

“Whoa,” she interrupted, despite the delightful shiver at the very thought. “Number one? Grown ass fairy. Number two? You’ve only got one bed – and I’ve seen your laughable idea of a couch. I can’t sleep on that thing comfortably, so you sure as hell can’t.” At Clint’s soft chuckle, she arched an eyebrow at him. “Something to add, Birdbrain?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. But instead of spitting it out, he looked at Natasha. “Give us a minute?”

Her cat-like eyes narrowed and then rolled. “Yeah, sure,” she agreed as she headed for the bookstore side of the building. “Just promise me you’re finally going to do something other than-.” He cleared his throat, a loud and obvious interruption. Throwing up her hands and muttering to herself, she stalked out.

“Well, that was weirder than usual.”

“Darcy.” 

Clint’s voice interrupted her musing. “Yeah?”

“You need to stay here,” he insisted. “Tasha and I plan to work out of the upstairs office until we catch this guy-.”

“So you’re planning to have all four of us up there?” she demanded. “How do you plan to pull that off?”

“The couch-.”

“Is a loveseat.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Which, I’ll admit, is cute as a pile of kittens, but it’s not somewhere anyone can sleep. That upstairs office means you’ve got **one** bed! Four of us are not going to survive up there any length of time without killing each other.” Then she shrugged. “Or cursing each other, whichever comes to mind first.”

“It’s a big bed.”

Silence fell at James’ announcement. The men probably waited to see what Darcy had to say, but she couldn’t seem to string two words together. No, instead she stared at the man, feeling her eyes widen as the world around her shimmered a bit. He couldn’t possibly be implying . . . No. No, definitely not. It was just a . . . Well, she didn’t know exactly what it might be, but it couldn’t be anything serious. And no way could she pull casual off – not with her crushes. 

“I don’t think that’s-.”

“You’re all idiots.” Natasha stormed back in. “And I’m not going to stand out there listening to you three screw it up. We’ve got work to do.” Hands on her hips, she gave Darcy a firm look. “I’ve packed you a bag and it’s at the bottom of the stairs. We’re staying here until this case is solved. I can and have curled up on that couch, so that’ll be my bed for the time being.”

“Tasha,” Clint began, but she waved him to silence.

“James would take three hours to tell a damn limerick,” she complained. “And you need a mental recalibration or something, so you’ll actually do something sensible.” Her lips thinned with vexation. “Such as? Use. Your. Words.”

Each word came out as a sentence in and of itself as she bit them off. Darcy always admired Natasha’s ability to say more in one word than most people managed in thirty minutes of nonstop talking, but now she just felt confused. “What words?” she asked, her agitation starting to set things shaking around her. When one of the wooden signs fell off the wall, she closed her eyes to concentrate on calming down. It took a minute or two, but she managed to drag her power back under control. “Someone want to clue me in to the subtext here?”

Calloused fingers touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to find Clint now standing beside her. She’d never even heard him move. “Hey,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”

“Might be okay, but that doesn’t mean I’m not lost.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. “Words are overrated.”

“What-?”

Leaning forward, Clint caught her mouth with his and silenced the rest of her question. Surprise held her still for a second or two before she melted into the sensation. And she did melt, surrendering to the power and possession. Despite the niggle of hesitation in the back of her mind, Darcy couldn’t resist enjoying the experience. Her hands clasped at his waist, looking for something to hold onto as her senses whirled. An earth fairy, she tended to keep her feet on the ground, both literally and figuratively, but Clint’s kiss made her feel like she could touch the sky.

When he pulled back, she could only blink up at him, everything a little hazy.

Then Darcy heard the soft laughter and winced. “Ah, Boss . . . I, uh . . .”

“My turn?”

Clint grinned down at her before he clasped her waist and turned her to face James. His eyes, dark with a new emotion, stared at the two of them. She tried to say something, only to find she’d lost her words again.

“Just kiss her already,” Natasha sighed. “You two are making me insane. At least Darcy had a reason for not saying anything.”

Somehow – and she would probably never figure out how she managed – Darcy managed to tear her eyes away from James to give her friend a questioning look. It didn’t last long as he stepped closer, his fingers reaching out to cup her chin.

“These two idiots have been trying to figure out how to ask you out for months now.”

“Hey!” Clint protested.

Natasha just steamrolled over him. “And you wouldn’t say anything because you don’t believe in screwing up relationships. Bonus points for you, really, but I’m not going to watch you three be miserable while we’re sharing space.”

Darcy stared into James’ eyes, seeing the truth there as well as the amused resignation at Natasha’s spilling of secrets. Taking a deep breath, she reached up to clasp his face between her palms and pulled him down into a kiss. Power surged between them, sparking in the air around them. Clint’s hands spasmed at her waist before she felt him crowd in close. She sent out tendrils of power without thinking, winding around them like a vine and reaching out to the pulse of life around their embrace. The plants set around the store responded, stretching out towards them as if they could absorb the energy like sunlight.

“Not that I want to interrupt,” Natasha laughed, a bright new note in her tone, “but you’re going to attract attention soon if you don’t pull that power under control.”

They separated, but Darcy allowed herself to slump back against Clint. She felt giddy from the power still flowing through her. Friendship had connected them before, but she could feel the lines between them growing, thickening . . . something that would continue if they pursued the relationship. Glancing over, she found Natasha watching with approving eyes. “Busybody,” she accused, though the word held no heat.

“Damn straight.” The redhead arched an eyebrow. “Plan to complain?”

“Hell, no.”

“I thought not.” For a moment, her face softened. “You three make a gorgeous picture and if I swung that way, I’d seduce all of you. But I’ll settle with being the one with all the sense.” She paused and her smile shifted into a smirking grin. “Oh, and the favorite aunt of any kids.”


End file.
